Shouting at The War
by marvleux
Summary: Manis dan sedikit rasa pahit membekas di lidahnya. Cukup adli memang. Karena hidup pun penuh dengan dua rasa itu. Untuk kali pertama aku di tolong. Sang penolongku, adalah orang paling baik. Sekaligus paling licik yang pernah kukenal./Cerita Baru. Silahkan mampir!


**Shouting at The War**

**Naruto © M. Kishimoto**

**Story by azhar**

**Cover not mine, I just edited a little bit.**

**Naruto U. dan Hinata H.**

**Romance. Hurt/Comfort **(maybe?)**. Drama. Mystery.**

**Aneh. Gaje. Plot dan alur kadang cepat atau lambat. Typos as always. Bikin sakit mata, sakit hati, mudah bikin baper,**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

Gadis bertudung selendang merah itu mulai memasuki bangunan didepannya, bersama sang adik.

Perlahan ia mulai membuka pintu, melepaskan selendang tersebut dan mulai mengeluarkan kantung plastik berisi makanan di balik pakaian kebesarannya.

_**Kriet….**_

Namun, seakan baru menyadari, gadis tersebut melihat sekeliling ruangan dan tampak lah ruangan yang berantakan. Kursi-kursi yang hancur, televisi tergeletak di bawah lantai, dan hiasan dinding berjatuhan. Seakan baru saja terjadi peperangan.

"!" Adik sang empu memekik terkejut dengan menutupi mulutnya. Khawatir kalau-kalau ia bertemu dengan penjahat di tempat.

_**DEG!**_

Gadis berselendang merah tersebut mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ia berjalan pelan menuju satu-satunya kamar tidur di rumah itu. Kamar miliknya.

Dengan gerakkan patah-patah, ia memutar kenop pintu dan terlihat dua orang tergeletak tengkurap di atas lantai penuh dengan noda darah. "A-a-ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?" _si _gadis dan sang adik masuk ke dalam kamar, melihat bahwa dua sosok tersebut adalah kakak dan ayah mereka.

Keduanya jatuh terduduk, membalikkan manusia yang sudah tak bernyawa itu dan terisak kecil seraya menekan dada kanan dengan tangannya. "I-ini tidak mungkin. S-siapa yang melakukannya? Bagaimana bisa? Hiks. _Otou_-_sama_. _Nii_-_sama_."

"Hinata-_nee_, mengapa ini bisa terjadi? Oh! Hiks. Aku harus–" _si_ kecil segera berdiri, berniat untuk meminta pertolongan, "TOLONG! TOLONG KAM– HMPPHH!"

Gadis yang di panggil Hinata itu menutup mulut adik perempuan seraya berkata, "Hentikan Hanabi. Kau bisa membunuh kita berdua. Para warga akan menganggap bahwa kita membunuhnya. Hiks"

"Tidak mungkin begitu! Tak mungkin kita seperti itu. Apa yang–"

"Tak bisakah kau lihat keadaan sekitar?! Sejak kita masuk ke rumah ini, pandangan warga terlihat aneh. Kupikir ada sesuatu y-yang ganjal. Tapi kenyataannya, hikss."

_**DRAP DRAP DRAP**_

"!"

"!"

"Hanabi. Kupikir ini saatnya kita mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada _otou_-_sama_ dan _nii _-_sama_. Ambil tas ranselmu dan masukkan barang-barangmu. Kita pergi sekarang." Ucap Hinata pelan.

Hanabi mengangguk paham. "Baik."

Hinata segera memasukkan pakaian, jubah, dan peralatan lainnya ke dalam ransel. Ia berpikir bahwa saat ini ia dan adiknya harus segera pergi sebelum dianggap sebagai pengkhianat desa–

Oh sepertinya mereka telah dianggap pengkhianat. Karena rupanya, sang _pembunuh_ tak sengaja menyimpan kertas bergambarkan fotonya di atas meja belajarnya.

_**DRAP DRAP**_

Oh sial! Sepertinya _orang itu_ mulai mendekati pintu depan rumahnya, pikirnya.

"Hanabi kau duluan, keluarlah dari pintu belakang," Hinata menyiram kamar dengan _kerosene_. "Gunakan topeng dan _intercom neck. _Aktifkan pula byakuuganmu agar keluar dengan aman. Aku akan mengikutimu dari belakang."

Hinata menggendong tasnya dan menyalakan api untuk membakar mayat kedua orang tersayang tersebut sekaligus untuk menghilangkan jejak mereka.

Dengan berat hati Hinata melemparkan _lighter_ dan keluar dari rumah tersebut.

Ia berjalan pelan sambil melirik kanan-kiri, khawatir jika ada yang melihat dirinya. Tapi seakan menyadari bahwa Hanabi tak ada disana ia segera menekan tombol _on _pada _intercom_ yang di gunakan. "Hanabi, kau dimana?"

"Aku akan menunggumu di bukit perbatasan desa, _nee_-_chan_. Kupikir kita harus berpencar agar tidak terlacak." Jawab Hanabi.

Hinata bernapas lega. "Kalau begitu jaga dirimu baik-baik. Sampai berjumpa disana kalau begitu."

"_Ha'i_."

_**SRAK**_

"Hhh. . . Shika, sepertinya aku harus bermalam lagi di rumah Sasu– Eh–?" Pria berambuut kuning yang memiliki kumis tiga di masing-masing pipinya berhenti berjalan ketika ia melihat sesosok orang berjubah lengkap dengan topengnya melewati mereka.

"Hei, kau!"

Langkah Hinata terhenti. Ia berbalik menghadap asal suara yang mengintrupsi jalannya. Menyebalkan, sepertinya ia ketahuan, batinnya.

_**DEG!**_

'N-naruto-_kun_!'

Pria berambut kuning berjalan mendekat, "Kau Anbu kan? Sedang apa disini?"

". . ."

"Hei mengapa kau menjauh? Aku kan hanya bertanya."

". . ."

Teman rambut kuning merasakan keganjalan pada sosok bertopeng tersebut, ia merasa seperti ada yang tengah disembunyikannya. "Kutebak, sepertinya kau baru keluar dari rumah ini–rumah Hinata— kau. . . siapa?"

Naruto mendadak bingung dengan keadaan sekarang. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang ditanyakan oleh teman berambut kuncir tersebut, sedangkan di posisi Hinata sendiri ia mulai berkeringat dingin, bungkam untuk menjawab.

"Hei Shika, dia Anbu, tugasnya ya berpatroli, tentu saja. Benarkan?"

". . ."

_**CRASHH**_

Pembicaraan mereka terpotong ketika lidah api raksasa membakar rumah Hinata. Shikamaru berpikir keras. Sepertinya orang bertopeng ini memang aneh, _oh shit! Jangan bilang bahwa–_

"Kau–!"

Terlambat. Hinata segera berlari kencang untuk melarikan diri. Sepertinya teman shinobinya itu mulai mengerti situasi dan kondisi saat ini.

"Naruto, tangkap orang itu, cepat! Kupikir dia bukan Anbu!"

Shikamaru dan Naruto mulai mengejar orang yang dianggapnya _Anbu_ tersebut. Hinata yang takut mereka akan mengikuti sampai tujuan awal, mencoba untuk mengecoh ke arah tebing–bagian Timur.

Di sela-sela lari, ia tertawa miris.

Bagaimana bisa ia akan mengecoh lawannya, jika mereka adalah Naruto dan Shikamaru–Nakamanya yang jelas-jelas shinobi terhebat seantero Konoha. Kekuatannya tentu tidak perlu dipertanyakan kembali. Terutama Naruto yang memiliki kekuatan siluman rubah ekor Sembilan.

Ia ragu bisa menyusul Hanabi di– Tidak! Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ia harus selamat.

Ya! Ia harus selamat.

Ia adalah keluarga yang satu-satunya dimiliki oleh Hanabi.

"Hei! Berhenti, kau! –" teriak Naruto kepadanya.

" –dengar, aku tidak mau menggunakan cara kekerasan untuk menghentikanmu. Tapi jika itu dapat membuatmu berhenti, maka aku terpaksa harus menggunakannya."

". . ."

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!"

_**POOF POOF**_

Gawat! Hinata harus segera tiba ke tebing. Jika terus begini, ia bisa dengan mudah kalah telak. Sambil berlari, ia menoleh ke belakang, "!"

Sepertinya Naruto tidak main-main. Ia mengeluarkan lima bayangan hanya untuk menangkapnya.

Hinata sebenarnya tak tega untuk melawan Naruto. Jika boleh jujur, ia ingin sekali berhenti dan menjelaskan apa yang tengah dialaminya.

_Tapi, ia tak bisa._

_Belum saatnya._

_Mungkin… suatu saat nanti._

_Ya, mungkin._

_**JLEB!**_

Tiba-tiba Naruto melempar kunai tepat ke arah punggungnya.

_**POOF!**_

Beruntung Hinata segera membuat _kawarimi no jutsu_.

"Ck. _Kuso_!"

Kedua bayangan tersebut berhenti berlari tanpa menyadari bahwa ada kertas peledak di bawah kaki mereka.

_**TZING. BOOM!**_

_**POOF! POOF!**_

Hinata yang bersembunyi di balik pohon kembali berlari dan kunai-kunai kembali terarah padanya. Ia menoleh dan mengembalikkan serangan kunai Naruto menggunakan chakra biru agar berbalik menyerang tiga bayangan yang kemudian berubah menjadi asap.

"Sial! Berhenti, kubilang!"

Hinata mencoba meloncat ke atas beberapa rumah gubuk di depannya dan tak sadar bahwa Shikamaru melemparkan _chackra blade_–milik Asuma-_sensei_ – ke arahnya.

_**SRET!**_

"Ughh!" Hinata berhenti berlari. Pundak kirinya terluka. Beruntung di balik topengnya ia selalu mengaktifkan byakuugan. Kalau tidak, _chakra blade _itu dapat mengenai tubuh vitalnya.

Darah mulai mengalir dari lukanya. Sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa menggunakan lengan kiri untuk sementara waktu.

_**TAP**_

Kini, Hinata terjebak diantara Shikamaru yang berjarak beberapa meter di depannya dan Naruto di arah belakang. "Menyerahlah. Kami akan membawamu ke desa."

Entah kekuatan dari mana, Hinata dapat menghancurkan atap gubuk yang dipijaknya dan memutuskan kembali berlari. Tapi beribu sayang, ia terkena jurus _kagemane no jutsu_ milik _si_ pria berkuncir dan terjatuh dalam keadaan duduk bersimpuh, menopang satu lutut.

_**TAP TAP**_

"Hei, Shika! Mengapa aku terkena _kagemane no jutsu_mu?" protes Naruto.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "_Mendokusai_! Itu agar orang ini tidak kabur, Naruto. Jaga-jaga agar dapat menghindar jika ia menyerangmu." Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Hinata. Berusaha melepaskan topengnya dan –

_**WHAP!**_

"_N-nani_?" Shikamaru menoleh ke samping, melihat bahwa sosok bertopeng tersebut ada di belakang dan memukul leher belakangnya dengan tiga jari. "Naru..to." kesadaran Shikamaru mulai menipis. Ia pun akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

Naruto yang terlepas dari jurus _kagemane_, lengah bahwa di belakang merupakan ujung tebing dan tanah yang di pijak mendadak retak. "Brengsek!"

Hinata palsu berubah menjadi asap, sedangkan Hinata asli berlari kencang menyelamatkan Naruto.

_**GREP!**_

Hinata menarik lengan Naruto ke atas dan refleks melompat ke pohon yang di pojok tebing. Takut bahwa Naruto akan menarik lengannya.

Setelah memastikan Naruto berpijak di tempat yang aman, ia meninggalkan mereka berdua dan melompat ke pohon-pohon.

"HEI TUNGGU!..."

Naruto melihat Shikamaru pingsan di tempat. Ia kini berada di dua pilihan. Mengejar orang bertopeng itu atau membawa Shikamaru ke desa.

"… Shika, maaf. Aku akan mengejarnya lebih dulu."

.

.

.

Hinata berusaha kabur secepat mungkin agar Naruto tidak mampu mengejarnya. Ia sudah di arah Utara, menuju bukit perbatasan desa.

"Ugh!" Hinata mendadak berhenti. Rasa-rasanya luka pada pundak kirinya menganga, membuatnya seakan mati rasa. Ia mulai mengeluarkan chakra hijau dan mengarahkannya ke pundak.

_Hei, dia bukan ninja medis!_

Memang betul, ia bukan shinobi medis seperti Sakura ataupun Tsunade-_sama_. Meskipun begitu, ia mampu mengeluarkan chakra penyembuh tersebut sedikit-sedikit apabila dirinya dalam keadaan genting.

"HEI. BERHENTI–!"

Hinata yang tengah bersandar di batang pohon melanjutkan perjalanannya, menghindar kejaran Naruto.

"Mengapa kau tadi menyelamatkanku?!"

". . . "

Naruto mengaktifkan _sage mode_ untuk mempercepat kejaran. Sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja berada tepat di hadapannya, tapi ia pikir _Anbu_ tersebut ingin menjaga jarak dengannya.

"KUBILANG BERHENTI!"

". . ."

Hinata tetap melangkahkan kakinya dan mengeluarkan chakra lebih banyak dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Setelah keluar dari hutan, iIa melihat ada sungai berair hijau dengan jembatan lebar diatasnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melompat masuk ke sungai, bersembunyi di bawah jembatan tersebut

"HEI! APA YANG KAU–!"

_**BYUR!**_

Naruto menghentikan pengejarannya dan melompat ke atas batu raksasa yang jaraknya beberapa meter dari jembatan tersebut.

Melihat bahwa Anbu bertopeng berenang ke arahnya dan Naruto yang mulai kesal, mengeluarkan _shuriken_ dan mengarahkannya pada sang Anbu.

_**POOF!**_

Sayangnya, untuk kali ketiga ia kembali tertipu dengan bayangan _bunshin_ tersebut.

"Aku harus kembali ke tempat Shikamaru."

.

.

.

_**SPLASH!**_

Hinata keluar dari persembunyiannya di bawah jembatan tersebut dan berenang ke tepian sambil melepaskan topengnya. "Akhirnya selamat."

Memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalannya, ia berdiri dan berjalan pelan sembari memegang pundak yang terluka. Setelah memasang kembali topengnya Hinata menoleh ke arah desa tercintanya itu, desa Konoha.

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto-_kun_."

Dan setelahnya, ia berpaling. Enggan menatap ke arah desa Konoha selama bertahun-tahun.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Hallo… setelah sekihan lama akhirnya az kembali lagi dengan membawa cerita barunya. Hu hu hu.

Padahal cerita lama masih perlu di update, tapi ini malah membuat cerita kembali.

_Yeah_, apapun itu aku lagi mood untuk bikin cerita baru. #digampar

Cerita ini berdasarkan dengan mimpiku yang gaje sekali yang membuat saya terinspirasi untuk dibuatkan ff nya.

Kritik dan saran dipersilahkan untuk ditulis di kotak review.

Az buat cerita ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Jadi, update atau tidaknya az pada semua ff tidak bergantung pada review. Review is my bonus for me.

_But still_, kritik dan saran yang membangun, akan saya terima dengan sepenuh hati

_Ciao!_

.

.

.

Azhar.


End file.
